Our Little Secret
by ireallyonlyrightyaoifyi
Summary: Studying sucks, no matter who you are. but what happens when a study session turns into a makeout session? What would the hosts think of that? And what about the mark on Tamaki's neck, what happened there? ((I suck at summaries DX Just an KyoyaxTamaki, i'd be so happy if you read it and gave me feedback!))
1. Studying?

((Okay a little authors note before i start, this is my first ouran fan fiction, let alone yaoi. If it sucks i'm sorry but you could give me a review to see if i can make it better? I was just being a derp and started writing and this happened. I hope it's some what good... n))

"If you break anything you'll be the one to replace it."

"Those threats don't work on me, remember?"

The dark haired second-year pushed his glasses up his nose. "It wasn't a threat, it was the truth."

"I know, I know!" the arrogant prince responded with a chuckle. "So let's go into your room shall we?"

"My room? Why?"

"It's the only room that doesn't have visitors all over. Maybe i picked the wrong day to come and study."

They made their way through the halls and went into the room, shutting and locking the door to avoid any lost visitors from wandering in. "Not at all… My house is like this very often." Kyoya Ootori, the shadow king of the Ouran host club said quietly as he put his bag on his bed, taking out his textbook. "We should just get to studying, wouldn't you agree?" he put on a smile that only Tamaki had the access to see. It was the only genuine smile he ever gave and it was only ever seen by Tamaki.

"Yeah, of course!" He replied and pulled out his own textbook. "So this is the part that bothers me the most, I just can't figure it out!" he cried as he flipped to a complicated page.

A hour went by until they had to take a break. Tamaki had finally decided to give up. "ugh! I just can't figure this out!"

"Alright… then…" He opened his laptop. "Let's take a break."

"A-alright." He mumbled and laid down on Kyoya's bed. "Your bed is really bouncy…"

"It's the egg-crate" He mumbled, not looking away from his laptop.

"Eggcrate yeah whatever…" He said quietly as he stared at the ceiling.

Kyoya stood up. "I'm hungry, lets get something to eat." He took hold of Tamaki's hand and pulled him.

"No i'm comfy!" He exclaimed and pulled back down.

It turned into a test of strength in a tug of war contest. They were equally skilled so it took a while before Tamaki finally pulled with one extra tug and Kyoya launched forwards, landing on the bed. "You win…"

"I win I wiinn!" he hollered before realizing something. "Could you get off me now?"

"But i thought you won?"

"I did but you're hurting me…"

He chuckled slightly and sat up, turning to face the blonde. "Terribly sorry, but i do believe i won after all…"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?!"

"A test of who would fall first… i'm afraid you fell…"

"What are you talking about i haven't fallen in at least a we-" he was cut off

"In love with me…"

His face turned a cherry red and he sat up as well. "What?!"

"and all your red face does for me is prove it."

"That proves nothing!" He hollered.

"Then i'll prove that i'm right…" He mumbled as he began to crawl towards him, pinning him down within seconds.

"K-Kyoya!?" He shrieked. "Get off meee!"

"And what would i possibly gain from that?"

He shut up and began squirming, struggling to get out from under the raven haired man. It was no use. He gave up and started pouting, hoping his puppy dog eyes would help him.

"That won't get you out of it this time…"

"Kyoya… please get off me…"

"Hm…" He leaned closer, his glasses slipping down, revealing his eyes. Tamaki thought he was seeing things when he saw the hunger in Kyoya's eyes. There was no way Kyoya wanted to do this… he was just acting out a show to get him all upset. right… right? "No." Wrong.

This was getting to be a little too much, Tamaki didn't know what to think or feel, he just stared up at the boy on top of him, his friend for so long. "I-" Was all he managed.

Without warning, Kyoya leaned down and kissed him surprising softly… for him. That didn't last long. All he needed was for Tamaki to make the slightest move to kiss back and he showed the shadow prince he was. He kissed him again, but harder and quicker, sliding his tongue into his mouth forcefully.

Tamaki raised his arms to push him off but ended up wrapping them around him. 'Is it possible,' He thought. 'that i actually like Kyoya?' He didn't want to believe it, didn't want to admit it, but the truth hurts doesn't it?

He broke away, staring into the eyes he had grown to know so well and saw what he had been wanting to see; those violet, pleading eyes. He chuckled and took off his glasses, his vision going to a blur as he moved back down, and kissed his cheek, moving down slowly. He moved down to the crook of his neck, and kissed him softly once, twice, and then bit down hard, sucking slightly.

Out of all the things, that was not one of the things Tamaki expected. He let out a mixture of a gasp and a moan of pain and pleasure. His back arched and he clutched onto Kyoya's uniform jacket. "Kyoya!" He cried.

"yes?"

He had nothing to say. For once in his life, the king of the host club was truly speechless.

Kyoya found it time to repeat his words, whether it was from the same situation or something entirely different. "You've left yourself completely defenceless against me." He smirked as he sat up, not moving off of the blonde. Putting his glasses back on, regaining his vision to see the embarrassed king.

"I-I-I'm not defenceless!" he stuttered as he began to squirm again.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya moved forwards and took hold of his chin, earning a blush.

"Y-yeah?"

He used his pointer finger to wipe some saliva off his chin and wiped it on a sheet. "We've made a mess."

"yeah we have…" He said, still a little shocked.

"Oh dear…"

"W-what?"

He poked Tamaki's neck. "I left a rather large mark…"

The blondes eyes widened as he attempted to get up yet again, succeeding for the first time, and ran to a mirror. He found that he had in fact left a mark, and a very dark one at that. If that wasn't bad enough, it was on the possibly most noticeable spot on his neck. "Kyooooyyya!" He whined.

A knock sounded, causing both the boys to stop dead in their tracks. "Excuse me sir, the car is here to take Tamaki home." One of the staff said.

He pushed his glasses up his nose and began to put his books in his bag for him. "I'll get some concealer and bring it to the club tomorrow." He sighed. "Now listen carefully, I know you like to forget. Don't tell anyone about this." He stood up and handed him his bag. "This will be our little secret." He put a light peck on his cheek and sent him out the door. "Also I feel the need to remind you the test is tomorrow."

"Whaaaaat!?"


	2. Why, Coffee, WHYYY?

Tamaki dragged his feet into the host club, flopping down onto a couch.

"Hey boss are you okay? You don't look annoyingly happy for once." one of the twins walked up to him, he was too tired to figure out which one. He had just sat through an awful test he was almost sure he had failed, and he didn't get much sleep the night before.

"Too tired…" He mumbled into his arm. "Sleepy…" He was about to fall asleep when…

"I'm afraid you can't do that." he continued writing something in his notebook. "The ladies will be arriving any moment now."

He sprung up and rubbed his eyes, adjusting his hair. "Haruhi, go make us some commeners coffee!" he pointed dramatically to the she-male. "Twins, go to your table and prepare some sort of scene. Honey… go get the cutest cake you can find and Mori… follow Honey!"

all the hosts sprung to their spots, forgetting about the tired king, all except one. "I can't help but notice you missed my name."

"Why should I? You know what you need to do, you stand in the corner, write in that notebook and impress the ladies occasionally." the blonde chuckled nervously, hoping that Haruhi or the guests would arrive soon,

God must have heard his wishes because a moment later Haruhi returned with a cup of coffee. "Careful, it's hot." She mumbled as she set it down on the table in front of him.

He pulled her into a hug and patted her head. "Thank you, Haruhi." He chirped, letting go a slight bit. He stared up at the ceiling with his eyes closed

She tried to pull away from his grasp, glaring in his direction as he smiled like an idiot at the ceiling. "The girls are arriving, can I go to my table now?" she moaned as a few girls walked in the doors. The shift had begun.

It wasn't anything special, the girls would come in and sit with their favorite host and talk for a while before leaving, nothing new. It was after they left that the complications started happening.

They all usually stayed about an hour after the girls left and hung out and Tamaki, who was sipping on his second cup of commeners coffee, was day-dreaming again. The theater in his mind wouldn't stop playing. it wasn't about haruhi this time, which was surprising, but about what grade he would make on his quiz and if there was any way he could retake it to make a better grade.

Oh god, he wasn't day-dreaming about Haruhi, he was turning _into_ Haruhi. he shook his head, trying to rid the thought out of his mind, and accidently spilt the coffee… all over himself. "Y~a!"He screamed and jumped up, dancing around in pain. "Hot hot hot hot hot hot!" He threw his jacket off and continued to squirm.

"It's just us take off your shirt." the twins said in sync.

They were right, it was just them. He untied his tie and was about to unbutton his shirt when Kyoya stopped him. "Have you forgotten how indecent it would be to undress in front of a lady?" He gripped his shoulder and dug his nails into the crook of the blonde's neck.

He winced, and remembered why. "y-you're right! i wouldn't dare break the gentleman's code an undress in front of Haruhi!" He said dramatically. He had almost completely forgotten about that… almost.

"you don't have to worry about it, i've seen you shirtless before…" She said as she carried over some towels.

"I-i'll just go… into the changing room!" He said and dashed away.

"What's his deal?" Hikaru mumbled.

"He's acting jumpier than usual," Kaoru finished.

"Maybe something happened?" Honey pitched in from the table, nomming on a giant slice of cake.

"Yeah right, what could possibly happen to him?" the twins said in sync

"It seems he's prepared for anything." Haruhi said.

"While he may be prepared for anything, he is still a human being," Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose and grabbed something out of his pocket. "I'll see if he has any second degree burns." He said with a smile, a very fake smile, and walked into the changing room.

Not knowing Kyoya would be paying a visit, Tamaki heard the curtain move and covered his neck with his arms poorly. "it's not what you think it i- oh Kyoya.." His panic was gone in a second. "Why didn't you remind me earlier?!" He whined.

He didn't say anything and walked towards him, giving a slight smirk.

"K-kyoya?"

He got closer and only stopped when he was two inches away. "you do realize that the other members are right outside the curtain, correct?" He whispered, hearing a chuckle belonging the twins. A groan sounded in return from the blonde, and he held out his hand, revealing a expensive brand concealer. "Cover it up." And with that he left.

He turned and looked in the mirror, putting a dab of the concealer on his finger and stared at it for a second. He couldn't believe this had actually happened. It was like when Haruhi had joined. It took him a while to understand that what had happened had actually happened. Shaking his head he snapped himself out of it, and began to cover up the dark, and embarrassing, hickey. "Just think if the twins saw this…" He mumbled to himself as he finished his job.

"If the twins saw what?" Two voices said in sync behind him.

He made a small scream noise and turned on his heel, falling over. "y-you-don't do that!"

The put their arms around each other, giving him a evil smirk. "What are we supposed to see?"

"N-nothing!" He backed up until he hit the mirror, staring up at them with horror in his eyes.

"Come on guys, leave him alone." As if the gods sent an angel to help him, haruhi appeared and grabbed the twins by the collars, escorting them out, and held out a hand. "Are you alright, that coffee was really hot…"

He took it and stood up awkwardly. "y-yes…" and with that he dashed out of the room, running almost for dear life across the room and leaned calmly on a couch. "now, we have a big day tomorrow!"

"What is it?" Haruhi walked out.

"Why another dance of course!" he began to dance around with an invisible partner. "everyone dancing with everyone, oh it will be marvelous!"

"Can we dance with each other? Everyone else is an idiot." The twins piped in again.

Everyone was expecting a long, drawn out speech about why they had to dance with the ladies, but instead all he said was: "I don't see why not."

They chuckled and began to dance around with each other around the room, almost

running into Honey, who was still nomming on cake. "Thanks boss!"

A chuckle sounded from the shadow prince. 'Yes… Marvelous indeed.'


	3. They Know

**((Guys i'm so sorry this took so long I have been horribly writers blocked. I know this chapter probably sucks too *cringes* But I swear I'll try to write more! Please RRE! (Read. Review. Enjoy.) I borrowed that from another ****_amazing_**** story I'm reading btw. Just please try to bear with my awful writing! Also, HEY DON'T IGNORE ME I SAID ALSO! okay, I have writers block, I have one question for you all... WHAT THE HELL SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?!))**

He was going to be late. For the first time in as long as he could remember, he was going to be late. How was it even possible he had overslept? He set an alarm, did it go off?

"I'm running late, would you please bring the car around?" He called as he pounded down the stairs.

"Of course."

The late bell would ring in fifteen minutes, if he didn't hurry…. He gasped.

He had forgot to cover it up.

The concealer was sitting on his dresser…..

All the way upstairs. He didn't have time to get to it if he wanted to be on time. he would just pull his collar up, that would work. It wouldn't be a problem. He continued his march to the car, stepping in and setting his bag down. he might just make it yet.

Arriving literally two minutes before the bell rang, he felt his heart slow down a little. To break his perfect attendance record is something no host should do!

"Somebody's late." One of the twins smirked as he walked up the steps, one on either side of the massive door.

"Oversleep?" The other finished.

"Put a sock in it you two." he mumbled as he shoved past them and walked in the school.

They turned and looked in. "Somebody's cranky." They said in sync.

He turned to face them, an upset look in his eyes. "Leave me alone, I'm going to be late!"

"Really boss?" Hikaru(?) asked. "The bell doesn't ring for ten minutes."

His eyes widened and slowly trailed to the large clock. It was true… the bell really didn't ring for ten minutes. His clocks had been set back somehow. "W-Whaaaaaaat?!" He screamed, flailing his arms rapidly.

They walked up to him and draped their arms over his neck. "Don't pop a cap, boss, our clocks were set forwards too. We just happened to wake up on time." Kaoru chuckled.

"A-Ah… yeah! But I still need to get to class!"

"Why?" They asked in sync.

"You should hang with us." Hikaru started

"We never yet to spend quality time together." Kaoru finished.

The blonde let out a yelp and thrashed in the headlock they had put him in. "Unhand

meeeee!"

Kaoru blinked twice. "Hey, what's that?"

"What's what?" His twin asked.

With another quick movement, Tamaki was immobile in the twins grasp, as Kaoru took hold of his collar. He let out another yelp and thrashed some more. "C'mon boss, you're just going to get yourself hurt." One of them chuckled, which got louder in an instant. "That." He poked his neck.

He could see the smirks on their faces… They truly were little devils. "Looks like a bite mark to me, What about you, Kaoru?"

"I agree." The mischief in their voices grew. "I wonder how it got there… Say boss…

has anyone been biting you lately?"

Another yelp.

"He's not going to answer. Who do you think it is?" Hikaru drew out his words.

"Finally make a move on Haruhi…?"

Tamaki shook his head. "No! Let go of meeee!"

"Or could it be…" They leaned closer said it in sync. "Mommy?"

His breath caught in his throat as he continued to try to break free. "No! No, no, no,no!

L-Look at that, the bells about to ring! Let go of me!" He couldn't even feel his face heat up.

"I think that's a yes…" Kaoru started. "Besides it's not like Honey or Mori did it. It has to be Kyoya"

"N-n-n-n-no it doesn't!"

"You realize the bell has rung… correct?" Everyone turned to see the shadow prince

himself standing behind them, his glasses glaring to hide his eyes.

One of them stood up, the other still holding Tamaki in his immobile position. "Say, Kyoya, have you been biting anything lately?"

"Besides you're butts for being late… no. Unless simple things such as food counts."

"What about good ol' boss here?" He turned Tamaki to face the shadow prince, only then

he saw the barely visible smirk on his face.

"He probably found someone that can actually tolerate him for once."

"H-hey! The club can tolerate me!" He retorted.

"You just told us it's someone in the club." They said in sync.

"So it must be Kyoya!"

The raven haired boy sighed and rubbed his temples, picking the twins up by their collars and in reaction, Tamaki bolted up. "Now we're all late to our first class… What are we going to do?"

He looked up to find that Tamaki was already gone.

"So, Kyoya, spill… It _was_ you right?" Hikaru said seriously.

He sighed again and leaned down so they were nose to nose. "Correct, however, if you tell anyone about this, you'll personally be meeting my police force. Now get to class and finish the day… We do have a dance tonight… if you remembered." He turned his back to them and pulled out his notebook, scribbling some unknown things onto it.

Tamaki just needed this day to be over with… everything would be fine as soon as the dance started… all of the _ladies_ swooning over his looks… Everything would be fine.

Oh how wrong he was.

((oh why do i always end in cliff hangers, and then never answer them?! Answer? IDK. Sorry again. ireallyonlywriteyaoifyi out!"))


	4. Money Makers

"So… Do you think he'll really get the police on us?" Hikaru asked as he changed into his pajamas.

"No way, he knows it will he bad for his family reputation. I mean, mom could sue him for it." Kaoru answered.

"I suppose you're right,"

A small grin creeped onto Kaoru's face. "Do you want to tell?"

His twin matched him. "Everyone."

And with that they went to sleep.

Kyoya walked calmly down the hallway to his next class, dismissing all the stares as the

usual heartstruck girls.

"Did you hear…" He heard. "... are going out?"

"No way, really?!"

"Really!"

"I didn't know that."

The girls all seemed to be talking about the same thing, but he couldn't hear as to what. Pushing his glasses up, he continued his walk, marking the strange chatter for later investigation.

Tamaki noticed the same thing, the girls all giggling and whispering in his direction. One girl even started squealing as soon as he went by. They all seemed to be overly excited, way overly excited. The blonde shook it off and walked into his class, spotting his dark haired friend and sitting by him.

"Hey, Kyoya!" He called, smiling like an idiot. "How's everything going?"

The shadow prince pushed his glasses up. "Fine, as usual." he mumbled. But he leaned close to Tamaki's ear and whispered into it: "You've noticed the strange aura around the school too, I assume?"

He nodded slightly, blinking a few times. "Yeah… I have."

"It's your fault."

The king bounced up out of his chair and pointed dramatically at Kyoya. "IT IS NOT MY FAULT! IF ANYTHING IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Kyoya grabbed onto his sleeve and pulled him back down. "You're just drawing more attention to us."

The girls in the class squealed again.

The dark haired boy sighed, rubbing his temples. "Something tells me this is going to be a long day.

The club was different too. More girls began to hang around Kyoya, and Tamaki was getting more attention than ever. Kyoya was starting to piece it together.

"Excuse me, miss," He smiled at a first year with red hair. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what all the commotion is about?"

She blinked. "You mean, you don't know?" She turned to the girl next to her. "Do you think it's one sided?"

"Pardon?"

"Well… everybody's been saying that you and Tamaki-Senpai are dating!"

He stopped writing on his clipboard. "I see… If you'll excuse me." He said with another smile and began to make his way to the twins.

"Hikaru! That hurt!"

Hikaru looked surprised and pulled his doppelganger close, their noses almost touching. "I'm so sorry Kaoru, I swear, I won't do it again!"

The girls squealed and danced in their seats, practically with hearts in their eyes.

"Terribly sorry, but I need to borrow them for a second." Kyoya stated, spooking the poor girls.

"What do you want?" Hikaru started.

"Can't you see we're busy?" Kaoru finished.

"Yes, I can see that perfectly well, but it's important."

The twins looked at each other. "Well… if it's _that_ important" They said in sync as they began to follow him into the back room.

Within in seconds he had them backed into a corner. "Did you forget what I told you?"

"more like threatened, 'sides, you can't do anything…" Kaoru said.

"It'd ruin your family reputation." Hikaru finished.

He cursed under his breath. "And now everyone knows…" He mumbled to himself, losing himself in thought, not even noticing the twins leaving. An idea came to him as he walked out of the room. A smile on his face as he made his way to Tamaki, and sitting in the empty spot next to him.

"Of course, my lady, I'd do anything for yo- Kyoya?" He stopped his monologue short, noticing the Shadow prince.

He let a smirk cross his face as he put his arm around the blonde. "What is it… Daddy?"


End file.
